


The Girl

by Kati67



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Love, Gen, M/M, Protective Sherlock, Teenagers, Unconventional Families, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:58:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3652995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kati67/pseuds/Kati67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>' It was a different family, his family, but to him it was normal. His family was a loving caring family and it didn’t really matter that mum and dad were divorced. He lived with his mum one week with dad and Sherlock the next. Or if dad and Sherlock were working on a case he stayed with his mum and stayed longer when the case was done. He wouldn’t really want it any other way. His mates were used to it and if people thought it was weird and made remarks it was mostly people who were ignorant and people who didn’t know them well enough. But to walk through those school doors between his three parents was another matter entirely.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confrontation

‘Hamish, can you come here for a moment?’ Sherlock asked while pouring tea in the kitchen. He had just heard his stepson sneak in way past his curfew and because he hadn’t been able to sleep himself he was still up.

Hamish walked into the kitchen looking miserable ‘I’m sorry Sherlock. I hope I didn’t wake you?’

‘You didn’t. Is there something wrong with your watch?’ Sherlock said placing two cups of tea on the kitchen table.

‘Erm, no there isn’t, why?’

‘Because you seem to have lost track of time again’ Sherlock said sitting down, pointing at the other chair.

‘Yeah sorry’ Hamish hesitated before sitting down. He was tired and really wanted to go to bed but if he didn’t do as Sherlock wanted he knew he would live to regret it, so he pulled up a chair and sat down.

‘What’s her name?’

‘Pardon?’ Hamish started to blush.

‘You heard me perfectly’ Sherlock said sipping his tea.

‘How…’ Hamish started but he stopped. Of course Sherlock knew. It was annoying really. He always knew things before anyone else did. ‘Never mind’ he said instead.

Sherlock smirked ‘Please, don’t tell me after all these years you still underestimate me’

For every other person that would have sounded very insulting but Hamish knew how Sherlock meant that. As long as he could remember his dad and Sherlock were a couple. They got married when he was only a young boy. Even his mother was there as a guest. ‘Your dad loves Sherlock for as long as I can remember’ she would always say ‘even before we met he loved him’ Hamish had never understood why she’d marry his dad if she knew that but she must have had her reasons.  
He loved Sherlock as a parent or rather as one of his parents.

‘I never have and I never will you know that. I just am… surprised I guess’ Hamish answered Sherlock.

‘What’s her name?’ Sherlock asked again.

‘Evelyn’

‘Where did you meet her?’

‘What’s this? Twenty questions?’ Hamish was getting a bit annoyed and because it was late tired as well. He wanted to get up.

‘You came home after your curfew, so she must have been worth it. Sit down and tell me’ Sherlock demanded.

‘Oh come on Sherlock, I wasn’t that late. I’m tired please let me go to sleep’

‘Indulge me’

Hamish sighed ‘Fine, I met Evelyn at school. She came to live in London two weeks ago and she’s in my class. Satisfied?’

‘Hardly but you may go to sleep now’ Sherlock nodded.

‘Aren’t you going to sleep?’ Hamish asked.

‘Not tired yet’

‘You’ve got to sleep Sherlock’

‘I will Hamish, don’t worry’ Sherlock smiled a faint smile at him ‘go to sleep, good night’

Hamish knew there was nothing more he could say that would persuade him and left for his room.

\----

‘Dad, I’ve got a letter from school for you for a teacher’s conference’ Hamish said when he walked in after school.

‘When is it?’ his dad asked turning his attention away from the paper he was reading.

‘Thursday, can you make it?’

‘I guess so; I will call your mum and ask her’

‘Eh dad? Mr. Wilson asked if Sherlock could come to’

‘Sherlock? Why would he want Sherlock to be present there?’

‘He said because I live both here and with mum he’s a part of my life as well and he wanted to meet all my parents’

‘That makes sense I suppose’ John said looking over his shoulder to see what Sherlock was doing ‘Sherlock?’

‘Yes it does’ Sherlock responded ‘I will come as well’

When it was Thursday Hamish felt a bit nervous actually to bring his three parents to the conference. It was a different family, his family, but to him it was normal. His family was a loving caring family and it didn’t really matter that mum and dad were divorced. He lived with his mum one week with dad and Sherlock the next. Or if dad and Sherlock were working on a case he stayed with his mum and stayed longer when the case was done. He wouldn’t really want it any other way. His mates were used to it and if people thought it was weird and made remarks it was mostly people who were ignorant and people who didn’t know them well enough. But to walk through those school doors between his three parents was another matter entirely. He almost felt the eyes burn in his back. They didn’t have to wait long and Mr. Wilson opened the classroom door to let them in. He shook hands and Hamish could see him blushing when he shook Sherlock’s and held his hand somewhat longer than the other hands. Sherlock raised his eyebrow and Hamish suppressed a chuckle. Mr. Wilson didn’t do a good job of hiding his admiration for the consulting detective very well. They sat down and talked about Hamish’ grades and work he’d done. It was all over in 8 minutes and even though Mr. Wilson tried to keep them in the classroom longer he had no reason too. He pointed out the exhibition in the big hall where there was also a piece from Hamish on display and where there would be coffee served and shook hands again as a goodbye.

‘Someone was very smitten of a certain consulting detective’ John said grinning when they were out of hearing distance of the classroom.

‘The man is an idiot’ was all Sherlock said.

‘What does he teach?’ Mary wanted to know.

‘Chemistry’ Hamish said.

Sherlock stopped and turned to face Hamish ‘Well that man is not fit to be a teacher let alone a chemistry teacher’ Sherlock said enraged ‘I see that I will have to do that myself’

John tried to distract Sherlock and gently pushed him toward Hamish’ work on display when all of a sudden Mary gasped next to them.

‘Evelyn!’ Hamish said with a smile. A lovely looking girl with long brown hair was walking toward him with a man next to her, probably her dad Hamish thought. She waved and started running toward Hamish. He hugged her and said; ‘Mum, dad, Sherlock this is Evelyn’

He turned around when he heard no sound coming from his parents and Evelyn was still standing there holding her hand out. He saw his parents and Sherlock staring at the man who came up walking toward them. His mother grabbed him by his shoulders and held him. ‘Mum!’ he said annoyed.

‘Well, well, who do we have here?’ the man said with a slightly hoarse voice and a strange grin.

‘Hamish this is my dad’ Evelyn said.

‘The Watson boy?’ Evelyn’s father asked ‘Really?’ and he started to laugh.

Sherlock grinded his teeth ‘Moriarty’ he hissed.


	2. Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Dad, how come you know Hamish’ parents?’ Evelyn asked.   
> ‘We’re old friends, aren’t we Sherlock?’ James looked directly at Sherlock who hadn’t talked since he’d seen Moriarty up close. ‘We just lost sight of each other’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think of things as I write each chapter. I don't write the whole story at once but chapter by chapter so I might be adding tags as I go along. Sometimes writing a story or chapter, or being in the middle of writing one, how a story unfolds itself surprises me as well ;)   
> But that's just the way I work/write. I've always written this way. I hope you like it. :) 
> 
> Love Kati

Hamish turned around to face his parents when he heard that name. Of course he had heard of Sherlock’s nemesis before but only when he had been eavesdropping and he didn’t think his parents would be very pleased to know about that. He saw the dark look in Sherlock’s eyes, the protective gesture of his dad’s arm loosely but confident at Sherlock’s back and his mum being apprehensive but ready to defend what was hers. He looked at Evelyn who was completely surprised; no wonder he thought, he wouldn’t think her father would tell her all of his activities, now or in his past. Then he looked at James Moriarty. He was of normal height, his hair was getting thinner on top of his head and he wore a dark blue with white stripes suit with a long overcoat probably an expensive design. His thin hair was combed all the way back on his head and glistened a little. He could hear Sherlock saying stuff about using too much hair products in one’s hair and had to suppress a chuckle.

They stood there for ages so it seemed without one or the other making a move or saying anything when Evelyn suddenly said; ‘Well this is getting awkward’

Hamish let out a big sigh and looked at her with a smile.

Evelyn took a step forward towards John and Mary and held out her hand again; ‘Nice to meet you, I’m Evelyn’ she tried again.

Mary was the first to look at her and finally shook her hand ‘Hello Evelyn’ she said with a wry smile.

John shook her hand as well and said nothing his eyes still fixed on Moriarty.

Evelyn took one look at Sherlock and decided that she had been brave enough for one day and took a step back. He looked back at her, hands at his back and nodded. She nodded back.

‘Isn’t this cozy?’ Moriarty said rubbing his hands in delight. ‘Didn’t you miss all this? The excitement, the blood pumping through your veins?’ he looked at Sherlock with a big grin ‘me!’

Evelyn turned to her dad ‘Dad you never told me you knew Hamish’ parents’

‘I didn’t know they were Hamish’ parents, now did I? I should have of course. Silly me, Hamish isn’t that common a name. John Hamish Watson was it?’ He laughed loud when he saw the irritating look on John’s face. ‘But where are my manners; Hamish lovely to meet you’ James stretched out his hand to shake Hamish’ hand but at the same time Mary, John and Sherlock took a step forward ready to jump in.

‘Tut, tut’ James said shaking his head ‘Still very suspicious of poor little me are we?’ he shook Hamish’ hand ‘nice to meet you Hamish’ and pulled Hamish closer under cries of outrage from both Mary and John and hissed in Hamish’ ear ‘you’ll be careful with my daughter won’t you Mr. Watson’ before letting go off his hand.

James stood there hands up while Mary and John wanted to swoop in ‘It’s alright, just being protective of my girl that’s all’

‘Now listen closely Moriarty’ John growled ‘we are not about to go on that road again with you. Not now, not ever and neither is our son. Do we understand each other?’

‘Sure, sure, I am as protective of my kid as you are of yours. You will understand that surely’ James faked a smile when he looked at them and put his arm around his daughter.

‘Dad, how come you know Hamish’ parents?’ Evelyn asked.

‘We’re old friends, aren’t we Sherlock?’ James looked directly at Sherlock who hadn’t talked since he’d seen Moriarty up close. ‘We just lost sight of each other’

Evelyn looked at Sherlock whose eyes were fixed on James ‘Is that true Mr. Holmes? Are you old friends? You don’t seem very happy to see my father’

Sherlock blinked and had to tear his look away from James to look at Evelyn. She was a lovely girl, didn’t look at all like James. He wondered who the mother was. He could see a slight resemblance with James, the nose for one, the hair colour maybe but other than that… She did have a familiar face he thought and all of a sudden he knew.

‘I was a friend of your mother’ he said and his eyes softened. It had been such a long time after all, sixteen years. He had thought of her once or twice of course, wondering where she was now or if she’d ever forgiven him, but he’d never thought she would… of all people in the world, with James Moriarty?

‘My mother?’ Evelyn asked surprised and John and Mary turned their heads in surprise toward Sherlock.

‘Oh yes’ Sherlock said.

‘Shall we all sit down for some coffee and reminisce?’ James said pointing at the chairs and coffee in the hall which gave him an angry look from Mary.

‘Did you know my mother well?’ Evelyn asked Sherlock.

‘Yes I did’

‘May I ask how well?’ Evelyn started walking with Sherlock toward the chairs and the rest followed them. They sat down and listened while Evelyn and Sherlock talked.

‘I once asked her to marry me’ Sherlock said with a smile.

‘Oh!’ John exclaimed suddenly knowing who they were talking about.

‘Really? I didn’t know that’ Evelyn looked at her father who was busy pouring coffee, pretending not to listen.

‘May I ask you something?’ Sherlock asked Evelyn.

‘Yes of course’

‘I’ve always wondered what happened to her all these years. Can you tell me how she is?’

‘Oh…’ Evelyn looked down, not able to look Sherlock in the eyes ‘I’m sorry Mr. Holmes’ she looked up again ‘She had an accident when I was still a baby and is in a nursing home ever since. She doesn’t know me, or dad or anyone really. She just sits there all day long’ Evelyn saw the look in Sherlock’s eyes and carefully put her hand on his arm ‘I’m sorry Mr. Holmes’

‘Poor Janine’ Sherlock whispered.


	3. Revisiting the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day Hamish found Sherlock frantically typing at his laptop when he got out of bed. ‘Hey’ he simply said.  
> ‘Hmph’ was all he got back as an answer, which could mean anything between ‘good morning’ to ‘go away I’m busy’.  
> ‘Sherlock?’ Hamish tried again ‘can I ask you something?’  
> ‘What?’ Sherlock said still fixated on his laptop.  
> ‘What happened between you and Evelyn’s dad?’  
> Sherlock stopped typing and looked up. Hamish could see he had been up all night again. His bloodshot gaze wandered over Hamish and Hamish could see he was clearly fatigued.

Moriarty turned around from the coffee machine and said dramatically ‘Yes poor Janine she was so very dear to me and so very, how shall I put it, helpful’

Sherlock looked at him for a brief second but decided it wasn’t worth his time and effort and turned his back to both him and Evelyn. He felt he should have kept in touch with Janine all those years ago so she wouldn’t have run into Moriarty. He took out his phone and texted his brother.

Evelyn, who didn’t know Sherlock’s moods yet, asked ‘Is it something I said?’

‘No dear it isn’t. Just let him be it will be alright’ Mary said putting her arm on Evelyn’s.

‘Hamish, are you ready to go?’ John asked.

‘In a minute dad’ Hamish looked from Evelyn to her dad and back and pulled Evelyn closer for a kiss to say goodbye.

Moriarty looked at them for a second and said; ‘Kissing a Watson; that must be what snogging a dog must be like. Loyal, faithful yet boooring! Really Evelyn even your mother had better taste in men’

Sherlock turned abruptly with anger in his eyes. If both John and Mary hadn’t stopped him he would have hit Moriarty right then and there.

‘Not here Sherlock, not now’ John whispered looking around at the crowd of people that was gathering around them. ‘Let’s just go home’

When they walked out Hamish could hear Evelyn rant to her dad about that remark but he didn’t hear him answer. What a strange man Evelyn’s father was, he thought. Why would he provoke Sherlock in that way? What was there to gain from that? He wanted to find out desperately what the history of the two was. He had to find out for him and Evelyn to go on with their relationship.

\----

The next day Hamish found Sherlock frantically typing at his laptop when he got out of bed. ‘Hey’ he simply said.

‘Hmph’ was all he got back as an answer, which could mean anything between ‘good morning’ to ‘go away I’m busy’.

‘Sherlock?’ Hamish tried again ‘can I ask you something?’

‘What?’ Sherlock said still fixated on his laptop.

‘What happened between you and Evelyn’s dad?’

Sherlock stopped typing and looked up. Hamish could see he had been up all night again. His bloodshot gaze wandered over Hamish and Hamish could see he was clearly fatigued.

‘You didn’t sleep at all, did you Sherlock?’ Hamish said.

‘I did not’ Sherlock said with a hoarse voice turning back to his laptop.

Hamish walked to the kitchen and made them some tea and toast. Sherlock never could take care of himself; his dad had finally given up on trying forcing him to go to bed or to eat something although that had taken him years to do so. Hamish still had trouble letting that go seeing Sherlock like this.  
He walked back into the room with a plate of toast and a cup of tea and put that next to the laptop without saying anything. He pulled up a chair and sat next to Sherlock eating his own breakfast. Finally Sherlock stopped, saw the toast and tea, turned to Hamish and gave him a pale smile.

‘Thank you Hamish’ he simply said closing his laptop and nibbling at his toast.

Hamish waited until Sherlock was finished with his breakfast. Maybe this wasn’t the right time to ask but when was?

‘Sherlock, what was that yesterday at the school with Evelyn’s dad? Why were you and mum and dad so defensive towards me?’

Sherlock sighed ‘Have you talked to your parents about this?’

‘No, but you are my parent as well and because he was aiming directly at you to hurt you I think I really should ask you’

‘Smart boy’ Sherlock stretched his long arms above his head. He had been sitting in more or less the same position the whole night. He was feeling rather tired now but he knew he owed the boy an answer too.

‘You must have heard your dad and me talk about Moriarty one time or another’ and when he saw Hamish nodding he continued ‘James Moriarty was someone who wanted to play tricks in those days.’ Hamish saw a frown appear on Sherlock’s forehead ‘yes that’s it really, he loved to annoy me especially with his bad boy routine. He intrigued me at first the things he made me deduce but later on they became very personal. Yes very personal indeed’

Hamish looked closely at Sherlock while he thought back at those days and his eyes narrowed and Hamish thought he even saw hurt and pain in his eyes appearing but he couldn’t be sure as Sherlock closed his eyes to remember what it was he wanted to say.

Sherlock felt the feelings of those days swoop back even harder now he was so tired. They came in waves overflowing him. He saw John standing down at St. Bart’s while he had to jump off the building again. The hurt, the pain it felt as if it was yesterday. Sherlock whispered ‘If I had to do it all over again… I would do so many things different. But I felt like I was trapped, like I could not act any different than I did to protect the ones I loved’

‘I know that now’ Sherlock felt two arms wrapped around him and a kiss on his head ‘why go back there?’ John hugged him and frowned at Hamish.

Sherlock opened his eyes as if he awakened from a dream. He placed his hands on John’s and squeezed them ‘I’m so tired, John’

‘I know Sherlock, come I’ll walk you to the bedroom. You need a long sleep and you young man’ he said to Hamish who wanted to slip out of the room ‘you stay there until I come back’

When John came back after half an hour Sherlock was sound asleep and John was dressed. He walked over to Hamish looking not too happy.

‘Why Hamish, why let him go through all that again?’ his voice sounded disappointed.

‘I’m sorry dad, I thought it was okay to ask him’ Hamish looked down.

‘You know how he gets when he’s tired, Hamish! Come to me or mum if you want to know about Moriarty next time’

‘About that, dad…’

‘I said next time, Hamish. Go get dressed’

When Hamish walked away to his room he heard Sherlock talk in his sleep. He couldn’t really understand what he was saying but by the time he had reached the door it ended up in a loud scream that made the hairs on his arms stand up and his dad was running to the bedroom as fast as he could!

Hamish quickly left and closed the door behind him. What had he done stirring things up…


	4. Stirring up memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hamish walked over to Sherlock ‘I’m so sorry Sherlock for stirring up all kind of memories for you’ Hamish hugged Sherlock.   
> ‘It’s alright’ Sherlock said with a faint smile looking at John. He wrapped his arms clumsily around Hamish and sort of hugged him back. He was never good at expressing his feelings. ‘I can bury it all I want but we all know that’s not doing us any good’ Sherlock said more to John than to Hamish.   
> John nodded feeling tears well up in his eyes and coughed.

When Hamish came down the next day Sherlock was up and about like nothing had happened the day before. Mycroft was already there sitting in Sherlock’s chair sipping his tea. Hamish walked in the room and John immediately gave him his knapsack with his lunch and his breakfast to go.

‘Sorry son, no topic for young lads to listen in to’ John said smiling ‘maybe it’s best you stay at your mum’s the rest of the week. I’ll ring you when it’s okay to come over again, okay?’ John gently pushed his son towards the door.

‘But dad’ Hamish tried ‘I need to talk to Sherlock before I go. I just can’t leave like this!’

‘Not now Hamish’

‘John’ Sherlock stopped pacing and nodded to Hamish.

Hamish walked over to Sherlock ‘I’m so sorry Sherlock for stirring up all kind of memories for you’ Hamish hugged Sherlock.

‘It’s alright’ Sherlock said with a faint smile looking at John. He wrapped his arms clumsily around Hamish and sort of hugged him back. He was never good at expressing his feelings. ‘I can bury it all I want but we all know that’s not doing us any good’ Sherlock said more to John than to Hamish.

John nodded feeling tears well up in his eyes and coughed.

‘Well that is all very cosy and everything’ Mycroft said putting his teacup on the side table ‘but we mustn’t forget it is Moriarty we’re dealing with here and that the boy is dating his daughter’

‘The boy being your nephew’ John sighed.

‘Right’ Mycroft said without batting an eye ‘so we cannot pretend he is too young to be excluded from this conversation and ship him off to his mother like a toddler’

‘Thank you UNCLE Mycroft’ Hamish said with a grin letting go of Sherlock.

‘Hmph’ both Sherlock and Mycroft said at the same time what could mean anything for both of them.

John stood next to Hamish and said ‘That’s all very nice of you Mycroft but you can’t expect me to just let my son be a part of all this going on’

‘He already is a part of ‘this’ as you put is so eloquently, by dating Moriarty’s daughter’ Mycroft stood up and straightened his suit ‘when do you expect Detective Inspector Lestrade?’

He hadn’t said it or Lestrade knocked on the door and entered the apartment. ‘You rang?’ he simply said. ‘Hey kid’ he ruffled Hamish’ hair.

‘The kid is seventeen if you believe it and has himself a girlfriend’ John rolled his eyes.

‘Yes I heard and what a girlfriend she is! Nice dad too!’ Greg Lestrade grinned.

‘Greg, we think it’s best to let Hamish stay’ Sherlock softly said.

Lestrade looked up and thought for a moment ‘Yes, yes I think you’re right’

‘But I don’t think that!’ John cried out ‘I think he just should go to school and to his mum’s’

‘And what do you think will happen to him, John, after the things Moriarty has said already’

‘Well… nothing? He didn’t know our connection to Hamish before he saw us at the school, did he? He didn’t do anything so far’

‘No not so far, but he sort of made a threat when he warned Hamish to be careful with his girl and when he told us about Janine…’ Sherlock stopped talking and sighed.

‘Sherlock?’ Hamish took a step closer and took him by the arm ‘are you alright?’

Sherlock didn’t react and walked away to the kitchen to put the kettle on. He needed to do something.

‘Just leave him for the moment Hamish, alright?’ John put his hand on his son’s shoulder.

‘About that’ Mycroft said ‘I did some research and it is likely that Sherlock is right and it is Moriarty’s doing that Janine is in the state she’s in’

Sherlock returned with a fresh pot of tea ‘Yes that’s what we were talking about when you walked in, Hamish’

‘I still think Hamish needs to be in school’ John protested again.

‘I can post a man or two in the school’ Greg Lestrade said taking his phone out to make the necessary calls.

‘He can but not now. He needs to know first’ Sherlock was adamant.

‘Sherlock…’ John said warningly.

‘I know John, he is your son, but I feel like he’s my son too, and I already called Mary and she agrees with me on this. He needs to know what he’s getting into’

‘You called Mary…’ John huffed.

‘You’re so cute when you’re all huffed and puffed’ Mary said walking in rubbing John’s hair. ‘So family meeting then?’

‘I’m not family’ Greg reminded her.

‘Oh bollocks, yes you are, you’re part of the furniture by now’ Mary laughed and hugged him. ‘Hello Greg, how have you been? How’s Molly?’

‘Fine thanks’ Greg smiled a warm smile when Mary mentioned his wife for 10 years now. ‘Running after our girls by now I guess to get them to school’

‘Who would have known, eh?’ John grinned ‘you and Molly having twin girls’

‘Yeah, they’re a handful but they’re great’ Greg chuckled ‘they’re quite good at cops and robbers you know!’

‘Learning from the best you know’

Greg looked chuffed ‘Well…’

‘Right, shall we get on with it?’ Mycroft was getting irritated. ‘I for one think Hamish should know what he might be facing and so do Mary and Sherlock. John?’

‘Well alright then’ John said reluctantly.

‘Mycroft has already told me everything he found out but now that you are all here… Mycroft if you will please?’ Sherlock said.

‘Good. What I’ve find out about Janine is the following…’

‘Whoa, stop! If I can stay and listen I do need to know who Janine is and what has happened in the past, don’t I?’ Hamish interrupted.

Sherlock looked up as if he saw Hamish standing there for the first time this morning. ‘Yes’ he then said slowly ‘yes you are correct. We will tell you all about our past life tonight, won’t we John, Mary?’ Sherlock looked at Hamish’ parents ‘but for now we do need to focus on this first if that’s alright with you’

Hamish looked at his parents who nodded ‘Sure that’s okay, sorry Sherlock’

Sherlock smiled but Hamish saw the smile didn’t reach his eyes and it made him sad.

‘Mycroft, will you continue?’ Sherlock asked his brother.

Mycroft started to explain what he found out about Janine and James Moriarty. The two of them hooked up months after Sherlock was hospitalised and had broken off things with Janine. Moriarty, so Hamish understood, was thought of as dead at the time but he came back from ‘the dead’.

‘Not that we don’t know what that is like’ John mumbled under his breath glancing at Sherlock which gave him a rather ominous look from Sherlock.

Janine being out of a job because of the Magnussen situation (‘yes Hamish we’ll get into it all later’) was an easy target for Moriarty and she first started to work for him and later on became under his influence. Six months later they were married while she was pregnant with his child, Evelyn. A few months after giving birth to their daughter she had a car accident under very suspicious circumstances but after the investigation came to a dead end and Janine ended up in a nursing home with her husband visiting her frequently, they couldn’t pin it on him.

‘What does she have exactly?’ Sherlock said looking at his hands.

‘Janine lives in a vegetative state I’m afraid’ Mycroft said ‘She doesn’t react or speak but opens her eyes, she sleeps and wakes up, she eats, but other than that…’

‘I see’ John said. ‘Do we know if he could have done this to her?’

‘I think we most certainly can. Although she was driving alone and they found no other DNA than hers it is strange to me that in his car there would be no DNA traces of him whatsoever. It was his car after all. Plus, why would she drive so far when she had a baby to feed? She was breastfeeding at the time so the hospital records say, Evelyn was only three months old. Janine was found 50 miles from where her daughter was on a dark country road heading away from London. It doesn’t make sense, she would not do that’

‘So’ Greg said ‘I’ve got a case to reopen?’

‘I would think so, Greg’ Sherlock sighed.


	5. Every fairytale needs a good old-fashioned villain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Do you really think my dad would do something to you?’ she said when she heard Hamish saying it was for his protection ‘it’s my dad, Hamish!’ she looked shocked.   
> ‘He did threaten me, Evelyn’   
> ‘Oh come on Hamish that was his way of a joke!’   
> ‘My dads told me about him and their dealings with him in the past and felt it better. I’m sorry Evelyn’ he tried when she walked away angry.

Hamish tried to get out of it but eventually he had to go back to school be it under the watching eyes of two police officers in plain clothes.

He tried protesting, staying at home trying to learn more about his dad’s and Sherlock’s past was more interesting he thought, but John was adamant about it: ‘No Hamish you are going and they are going to school with you and that’s that’

Hamish knew better than to argue with his dad when he was like this so he went to school followed by two men at a safe distance.  
The head mistress and the teachers all knew about it but his friends didn’t and when they were questioning him about it Evelyn came walking towards him.

‘Do you really think my dad would do something to you?’ she said when she heard Hamish saying it was for his protection ‘it’s my dad, Hamish!’ she looked shocked.

‘He did threaten me, Evelyn’

‘Oh come on Hamish that was his way of a joke!’

‘My dads told me about him and their dealings with him in the past and felt it better. I’m sorry Evelyn’ he tried when she walked away angry.

He shrugged, he really liked her but if she didn’t want to see her dad for what he was, so be it. Although he felt really bad about it; what if it was his dad, he thought. But on the other hand… his dad would never do the things her dad had done! She probably didn’t even know all there was to know about her mother!  
Hamish thought about it all morning during class and he just couldn’t concentrate. He had to find a way to talk to her about it all without agonizing her.

‘Mr. Watson!’ the teacher’s voice sounded loud from the front of the classroom ‘Is there any chance at all today you are going to participate? If so would you please turn your attention toward me and not on Ms. Moriarty?’

Hamish felt he started to blush as his classmates started to giggle. He looked up, mumbled some kind of an apology and straightened his back.

‘Thank you’ the teacher said continuing the lesson.

Ms. Moriarty… he had never thought of her last name before now. How stupid of him! Of course he’d heard dad and Sherlock mention that name once or twice but only if they thought he wasn’t in the room. Eavesdropping wasn’t something he was very proud of and Sherlock somehow knew he did every time he was standing there listening in on their conversations. It wasn’t until his teacher mentioned her last name just now that he thought himself a real daft fool! He should have paid more attention on her last name when she came into their class. When she was introduced, he was mesmerized. Her long dark brown hair, her greenish eyes, her faint smile, he fell in love right then and there. She looked at him and broadened her smile. Even the same day they talked and it was as if they’d clicked immediately. Just a few days later he could say he had a girlfriend. He glanced at her, just a few chairs away and sighed.

‘Mr. Watson!’

He was startled and said; ‘Bloody hell!’ which made the whole class laugh.

‘Excuse me?’ the teacher said with an icy voice.

‘I’m sorry but you startled me’ Hamish had as an excuse.

‘I’ve warned you enough I’d think. Please follow me outside for a moment. Class be quiet and read on’

Hamish followed his teacher out the classroom. His teacher closed the door behind them ‘Look Hamish, your dad has told me everything and I feel for you but this can’t be tolerated you know’

‘I know I’m sorry’ Hamish looked down.

‘Maybe it’s best you take a few more days off’ the teacher bent down and whispered ‘I followed the case back then and I can tell you that your dads are absolutely not exaggerating! I like the daughter as a person as well, but the dad…’

Hamish looked at his teacher who put a finger on his lips and shook his head ‘You don’t have this from me’ he said.

‘No sir’ Hamish shook his head.

‘Get your things and follow the gentlemen back to your house then’

Hamish walked into the classroom to get his knapsack and went outside again ‘Thanks’ he said to the teacher.

‘I’ll email your dad’ he just said before closing the classroom door.

Hamish walked to the exit where the two policemen were waiting for him. He saw them being bored drinking coffee and suddenly he really didn’t feel like walking home with them again. His dad wouldn’t allow him to go anywhere and he would have to stay home. He sighed, why couldn’t everything just be normal again?

Before he could make one step outside and before the police officers had even seen him, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked around and there was Evelyn’s dad; James Moriarty.

‘Hello Hamish’ he said with a soft tone in his voice ‘Going somewhere?’

Hamish wanted to call out to the police officers but he didn’t get the chance. He felt something hit the back of his head and suddenly it was all dark.


	6. Sherlock has a plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘How is that his fault, Mary?’ John tried to calm his ex-wife down ‘he can’t help it that Hamish fell in love with that girl’   
> ‘That’s it!’ Sherlock said walking towards the coat stand. He pulled out his phone and started dialing while putting on his coat and scarf. He waved to John and Mary and pointed something that John interpreted like he was going out.   
> ‘Really Sherlock, you’re going out now?’ Mary shouted ‘Why should you care anyway, he’s not your son right?’   
> Sherlock beheld her with a tormented look in his eyes, turned around and closed the door behind him.   
> ‘Why Mary, why did you have to say that?’ John angrily said.

‘Sherlock, I just got an email from Hamish’ teacher’ John came walking into the kitchen with his laptop in hand.

‘Hmph’ Sherlock said being busy with some sort of experiment again.

‘He says he had to send Hamish home for being too distracted all morning. Sherlock, that was hours ago!’ John put his laptop on the counter and looked at Sherlock with panic in his eyes ‘He should’ve been home by now, shouldn’t he?’

Sherlock looked up ‘Calm down John, I’m sure there’s a logical explanation. He has two police officers watching him outside the school’

‘Outside the school’ John repeated. ‘Call Greg’

‘Whatever for?’ Sherlock arched his eyebrow ‘the boy must have just sneaked off. He’ll be home soon’

Sherlock’s phone rang; ‘Greg’ he said answering ‘we were just talking about you… What? How? I see. No that won’t be necessary John is standing right here. Yes you do that and Greg, I don’t have to tell you what a massive failure this is do I?’ Sherlock put his phone down and turned to John.

‘What? Tell me. What happened?’ John said frantic.

‘Sit down John’ Sherlock said trying to stay calm.

‘I don’t want to sit down, just tell me’

‘The two officers who were waiting outside never saw Hamish come out. The teacher warned them he was going home and when Hamish didn’t come out they walked in and found his knapsack and…’ Sherlock stopped for a moment.

‘And what?’ John said starting to panic.

‘And blood on the floor’ Sherlock said ‘John, it can mean anything’

‘He has him, I know he does, he did threaten him under our very eyes the other day and now he has just simply taken him. Oh my god’ John sank down on one of the kitchen chairs. He looked at Sherlock ‘he has him Sherlock’ John felt tears well up in his eyes.

‘Greg is calling Mary’ Sherlock said putting his hand on John’s briefly.

‘Oh god Mary!’ John said jumping up.

They heard footsteps on the stairs and the door flew open when Mary ran in. She lashed out at Sherlock ‘It’s all your fault you know’ she said with her finger pointed at him.

‘Mary’ Sherlock tried.

‘No, it is. You had to pick a fight at parent night didn’t you? Not just any fight, no with your archenemy nonetheless who happened to have a daughter that is our son’s girlfriend’

‘How is that his fault, Mary?’ John tried to calm his ex-wife down ‘he can’t help it that Hamish fell in love with that girl’

‘That’s it!’ Sherlock said walking towards the coat stand. He pulled out his phone and started dialing while putting on his coat and scarf. He waved to John and Mary and pointed something that John interpreted like he was going out.

‘Really Sherlock, you’re going out now?’ Mary shouted ‘Why should you care anyway, he’s not your son right?’

Sherlock beheld her with a tormented look in his eyes, turned around and closed the door behind him.

‘Why Mary, why did you have to say that?’ John angrily said.

‘I’m sorry I didn’t mean that’ Mary said sobbing.

John walked towards the stairs but he only heard the front door slam shut behind Sherlock.

\--

All the way to the police station in the cab Sherlock was still shaken up about Mary’s comment. Ever since Hamish birth he felt a father to the boy. Especially when John and he started to live together even though he never wanted Hamish to call him ‘dad’ or ‘father’ like Hamish sometimes had suggested. The boy only had one dad and that was John, he felt. But that didn’t mean he could feel like his father inside although he’d never tell anyone. Mary’s comment had really hurt him more than he would admit even to himself. Caring is not an advantage Sherlock, he heard his brother say in his head. There were days that he really thought it wasn’t but oh the days that it was! All the days with John it certainly was worth his while to care.

The cab stopped outside the police station and Sherlock got out. First things first he thought, when he walked straight to Greg’s office. He opened the door and closed it just in front of prying Donovan’s nose. This didn’t concern others, only Greg needed to know his plan.

Not long after Sherlock had entered Greg’s office, Greg stormed out and ordered two police cars to go with him.

‘It’s best that you stay here’ he said turning around to Sherlock ‘better that you’re not connected to this’

Sherlock nodded, he might not like it but he knew Greg was right on this one. All he could do now was sit back and wait until Greg came back.

\--

The two police cars plus Greg came into a stop with squeaking brakes in front of the school building. Four police officers and Greg ran out the cars into the school. Greg had phoned the head mistress beforehand and she stood there waiting for them.

‘I don’t like it one bit detective inspector’ she said her arms crossed ‘but I understand why you feel you have to. Please be careful’ she warned the policemen.

She walked with them to the classroom and knocked ‘I’m sorry to disturb your class’ she said ‘but can I borrow one of your students? Ms. Moriarty will you accompany me please?’

Evelyn came outside and when she saw the police standing there she looked frightened ‘did something happen? Not my dad is it?’

‘We would like you to come with us please’ Greg said ‘We have some questions for you’

‘Why?’

‘We can explain that at the police station. Follow us please’ Greg took her by her elbow to guide her to the car.

When they were outside walking towards Greg’s car they heard shooting.

‘Get down!’ Greg cried out and pushed Evelyn to the ground.

One of his officers was down on the ground bleeding, the others were shooting back.

‘Stop shooting!’ Greg shouted ‘We’re at a school for god’s sake!’

He pushed Evelyn to his car and pushed her inside where he called an ambulance. He saw one of his officers signal him to drive away and he did. Moriarty would stop shooting if his daughter wasn’t there anymore.

Evelyn sat next to him shaking ‘What’s happening?’ she asked.

‘Your dad has taken Hamish’ Greg simply said. He watched her face to see her reaction ‘he hit Hamish at the head’

‘Dad wouldn’t do that!’ Evelyn looked shocked.

‘I guess you don’t know your dad like we do’ Greg mumbled and drove quickly to the police station.


	7. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hamish didn’t know but nodded anyway.   
> ‘Good lad’ Moriarty patted his cheeks. ‘Right I’m off now, you be a good little Watson and do as your told. Watsons are very good at that as you must be aware of, so…’ He did a swirl on his toes by the door ‘you will get some diner later on, must dash’ Moriarty waved again with a grin and left the room.

Hamish opened his eyes blinking against the bright light in the room. He had a massive headache and when he went to touch the back of his head he felt dried up blood. 

‘Hello sunshine’ a familiar voice said on the other side of the room ‘finally awake are we?’ 

Hamish still tried to see something but the light was too bright and his eyes and head hurt too much. Where was he and what the hell happened? It all came back to him slowly. He wanted to leave school but hesitated and all of a sudden that voice and the thud on his head. He sat upright and held his hand above his eyes to block the bright light. In the corner of the room was a chair with Moriarty on it. He waved too. 

‘Hi!’ Moriarty said like an idiot. ‘I’m sooo happy you’re awake! I wouldn’t want to be the one to explain to mummy and daddy their precious boy was damaged by little old me’ 

The man was an idiot Hamish thought, a childish idiot. 

Moriarty abruptly stood up and his face was very close to Hamish’ all of a sudden; ‘I am NOT an idiot!’ he screamed rather loudly into Hamish’ face. 

‘Did I think out loud?’ Hamish squealed. 

Moriarty stood upright and straightened his suit with long strokes of his hands. ‘Yes you did so who’s the idiot here?’ he started laughing maniacally. 

Hamish started to get scared now. The man was a nutter! What if he really wanted to harm him just out of sheer craziness?

‘Oh don’t you worry your pretty little head now Mr. Watson’ Hamish started to wonder if he had been thinking out loud again ‘I’m just going to keep you here for a little while. Just teasing your dads a teensy bit. For old time’s sake you know’

Hamish didn’t know but nodded anyway. 

‘Good lad’ Moriarty patted his cheeks. ‘Right I’m off now, you be a good little Watson and do as your told. Watsons are very good at that as you must be aware of, so…’   
He did a swirl on his toes by the door ‘you will get some diner later on, must dash’ Moriarty waved again with a grin and left the room.

Hamish wanted to get off the bed but Moriarty had tied him to it, chained him like some kind of animal! His hands were free but a chain was on one of his feet, on his ankle. Hamish had almost fallen off the bed when he had tried to get up and walk around. Why was the light so damn bright in here? 

‘Come back’ he cried out ‘you can at least dim the lights a bit! Mr. Moriarty! Please it hurts my eyes. Come back please! You can’t leave me like this!’ 

When he heard no answer he mumbled; ‘what am I, a fucking dog?’ 

He went back to the bed and sat down with his eyes closed. Now not only did his head hurt like hell but his ankle as well. He went to lie down on the bed and put the pillow over his head and tried to sleep. Hopefully it would shut not only the light but the world out as well. 

–

Sherlock sat in a chair across from Lestrade’s desk with his long lean fingers under his chin. His long leg was crossed over the other and his foot swayed a little. He waited. Both Donovan and Anderson had peeked inside but had shut the door again without saying anything. Even though Donovan never called him ‘freak’ anymore both she and Anderson never had become friendly, not really anyway. Greg Lestrade had become a real and true friend over the years; he even married one of Sherlock’s best and dear friends, Molly. Sherlock looked at the family picture on Greg’s desk; Molly and their twin daughters and smiled a little.   
Suddenly he heard footsteps in the hallway and the door swung open. 

‘Sherlock interrogation room’ Greg said. 

Sherlock rose and straightened his suit. He walked behind Greg and when he entered the room he saw Evelyn sitting there with a smudged face from crying. 

‘You took long enough’ Sherlock said to Greg.

‘Don’t even…’ Greg put a hand through his hair and started to explain what happened at the school when he picked up Evelyn. 

‘So Moriarty was there?’ 

‘I don’t think he himself was’ Greg said feeling tired all of a sudden ‘more his thugs’ 

‘Ah, yes’ Sherlock crinkled his nose thinking ‘he would never fire and endanger his daughter’s life, his thugs however…’

‘Wouldn’t be that considerate’ Greg finished Sherlock’s sentence. 

‘Right’ 

‘Let’s get inside but Sherlock’ Greg looked at his friend.

‘Yes I know’ Sherlock said annoyed waving his hand in front of his face as if chasing away a fly ‘don’t frighten the girl or intimidate her’ 

‘Right’ Greg said in turn. 

They both walked in and Evelyn looked at them all teary eyed. 

‘Mr. Holmes’ she sobbed ‘it’s not true what the inspector is telling about my dad is it?’ 

Sherlock looked at Greg who said ‘I told her he’s got Hamish’ 

‘Ah, yes I’m afraid it is’ 

‘But he wouldn’t do that! It’s my dad!’ 

‘I also told her she probably doesn’t know her dad like we do’ Greg said pulling up a chair. 

‘No I guess not’ Sherlock answered sitting down as well. ‘Can you tell me about your dad, I mean has he told you what line of work he’s in for instance? Or do you know any of his friends or family?’ 

‘Dad doesn’t have any family left, it’s just me and him and friends, I don’t know. He never entertains if that’s what you mean.’

Evelyn looked up at Sherlock and Greg ‘Line of work I don’t exactly know but it must have something to do with medical supplies’

‘Why do you say that?’ Sherlock asked. 

‘Because I heard him talking a lot about St. Bart’s hospital lately’


	8. Staying Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it had come to this again Sherlock thought climbing up the stairs to the rooftop of St. Bart’s. After all these years trying to forget it or at least not thinking about it all day every day, or be reminded of it by John in an argument, he had to do this all over again.

So it had come to this again Sherlock thought climbing up the stairs to the rooftop of St. Bart’s. After all these years trying to forget it or at least not thinking about it all day every day, or be reminded of it by John in an argument, he had to do this all over again.

‘I’m glad you were smart enough to let me in on it this time’ John’s voice came from inside his ear by an earpiece.

‘Hmph’ Sherlock answered as so many a time.

‘Sherlock… be careful’ John sounded terrified. Not surprisingly so, Sherlock’s thoughts raced back to the last time he made this climb and his heart started racing as well.

‘I will John don’t worry’ he said with his jaw clenched. He did not want to do this, not again. It had cost him so much, both of them, the last time; all the hurt, the pain, two years of their lives, no more, which could have been avoided if not for him, Moriarty. Sherlock stood in front of the rooftop door and waited, door handle in hand, all the emotions rushed through him once again and he could do nothing to stop them. He had no use for them either, not now. This moment was too important, Hamish was too important, but still all those feelings he so carefully had tucked away for years came gushing back. He always came across as a man with no feelings and he liked it that way but it didn’t mean he had none. He had learned to not show them which was another matter entirely. Only people who were close to him knew he did feel; John, Hamish, Mary, Greg, Molly, his parents and brother, speaking of his brother; he would tell him not to feel. Easy for him to say.

‘Sherlock’ John said in his earpiece ‘Sherlock are you alright? You don’t have to go through this again if you don’t want to. Shall I come up?’

John’s voice brought him back to reality. If anyone deserved his loyalty it was John; he needed to go through with this regardless.  
‘No John it’s alright, I’m alright, I’m going on the roof now, requesting radio silence’

Sherlock opened the door to the roof and stepped onto it. He looked around and just like so many years ago there he was; James Moriarty sitting on the edge of the roof playing that Bee Gees song ‘Staying Alive’. For a moment he stood there like he couldn’t move; it was like a déjà vu. But then he took a step forward and felt like he walked towards his doom once again.

\--

Hamish tossed and turned and shielded his eyes from the bright light. At this point he really had gotten a nasty headache and his ankle hurt a lot. He could see it starting to bruise up as well. He had no idea what time it was or what day for that matter, which was probably the whole idea of the bright light he thought. Even thinking hurt his head. Suddenly the door opened and Moriarty walked in with a contented smile.

‘Hello young Watson’ he shouted cheerfully ‘Isn’t it a wonderful day today?’

‘I wouldn’t know’ Hamish mumbled.

‘What’s that?’ Moriarty came awfully close to his face again ‘looks like someone is in a bad mood today. Let me brighten it for you’

With one gesture of his hand the lights went even brighter up to a point where it really hurt Hamish’ eyes and Hamish moaned;

‘Stop please stop, it hurts’

Moriarty raised and lowered his hand again and the lights dimmed considerably.

‘Don’t you even want to know why I’m so happy?’ Moriarty danced around the bed. ‘Come on, ask me’

‘Why are you so happy?’ Hamish was scared to ask really.

Moriarty opened the door and brought Hamish a tray of food and water. ‘Because my dear little Watson, I am about to throw your stepdad of St. Bart’s rooftop once again!’

Moriarty handed Hamish the tray of food and danced out of the room laughing leaving Hamish alone and frantic.

\--

‘Right Evelyn you know what you have to do?’ Greg Lestrade looked at the frightened girl who nodded in agreement.

‘Yes I think so’

‘You think so or are you sure. We can’t have any mistakes!’ Greg narrowed his eyes.

‘Let me try, Greg’ John softly said.

‘Look Evelyn, I know he’s your dad and all, but he’s got my son and he wants to throw my husband of that building there, again!’ John said pointing at St. Bart’s rooftop. Evelyn looked at it with big scared eyes and nodded.

‘I know I guess I just don’t quite understand it yet that my dad is capable of doing all that’

‘Oh honey you will soon’ Greg growled.

John gave him a look before he continued ‘You have an earpiece in right? So you can hear everything that’s being said on there, even what your dad is going to say to Sherlock. Even if you had doubts before I think you won’t after that. I know it’s harsh but we don’t see any other way out’

‘I know that and I do want to know too’ Evelyn looked at John all teary eyed ‘It’s just… he’s my dad’

‘I understand that and we will be right here okay?’

Evelyn nodded then she hesitated a little and grabbed John’s hand. John looked surprised but took it and held it firmly.

‘We’ll be here no matter what’ he whispered.

Evelyn looked at him and smiled slightly.

They heard Sherlock’s footsteps stop in front of the door and then nothing for a while.

‘Sherlock’ John said in his earpiece ‘Sherlock are you alright? You don’t have to go through this again if you don’t want to. Shall I come up?’

It was still quiet when all of a sudden Sherlock said; ‘No John it’s alright, I’m alright, I’m going on the roof now, requesting radio silence’

When they heard the door opening and Sherlock’s footsteps on the rooftop the vague music became louder until they heard it more clear;

“Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin'

And we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive

Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive

Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive

Life goin' nowhere, somebody help me

Somebody help me, yeah

Life goin' nowhere, somebody help me, yeah”

All of a sudden it stopped only to be replaced by the maniacal laughter of James Moriarty…


	9. the flaw in the plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moriarty paused his idiotic dance around Sherlock and his laughing like crazy, tilted his head and said ‘I just can’t believe you’re actually here. That I did it again; you’re not as smart as they say you are Sherlock Holmes’ He started laughing again before he sat down on the ledge of the building.

‘Are you quite done?’ Sherlock stood on the rooftop, arms folded, eyebrow raised, looking at Moriarty who was dancing around Sherlock laughing hysterically. It seemed as if Sherlock was cool as a cucumber as Hamish would call it, from the outside that is, but people who knew him would also know that he wouldn’t let others see what was going on inside him. He was terrified to be here again, to be forced to be in this position again. He was always the one in control, the one who owned a situation. This he could not handle well. Moriarty taking Hamish just like that and he, the ‘mighty, all knowing’ Sherlock Holmes, could not do anything about it. He hated losing control of any situation but when it came to family matters, matters of the heart, well… He never showed anyone how he felt, only the selected few, Hamish being one of them so it didn’t help much that he was the one why he had to be here of all places with this man of all men.

Moriarty paused his idiotic dance around Sherlock and his laughing like crazy, tilted his head and said ‘I just can’t believe you’re actually here. That I did it again; you’re not as smart as they say you are Sherlock Holmes’ He started laughing again before he sat down on the ledge of the building.

‘Stay calm’ John said in the earpiece to Sherlock ‘Don’t let him get to you’

Sherlock rolled his eyes. No, he wouldn’t, not this time.

‘So’ he said walking slowly towards Moriarty ‘You and Janine’

‘What?’ Moriarty jumped up. ‘Do you really want to talk about that?’

‘Well we’d better talk about that. My son is dating your daughter’

‘Stepson and he’d better stop dating my little girl!’ Moriarty started passing up and down.

‘Careful’ John whispered.

Sherlock sighed. It was as if his conscience was debating with him, if he had any that is, he thought to himself.

‘I just need to ask you; did you love her? Or was it just to get to me’

Moriarty turned around very quickly and walked over toward Sherlock. Suddenly he was very close into Sherlock’s personal space when he said ‘you really think everything in the world involves you do you?’

‘Yes I do actually especially when it concerns my mortal enemies and a close personal friend’

‘Yeah you’re right’ Moriarty waved his hand in the air ‘It was out of ill-will towards you. Unfortunately you never knew until now’

‘Why? I was with John already at the time. I didn’t even know where Janine was or what she was doing or who she was dating, I don’t care about those things. You must know that’

‘I do but it’s so much more fun you know now right? That I have a daughter with your old fiancée must be a nightmare for you!’

‘I couldn’t care less’

‘Aw you’re just saying that to make me angry, how sweet’

‘What did you do to her? Mess up the brakes? No too easy to detect, did you drive yourself? Or did you leave that to one of your thugs’ Sherlock looked closely to Moriarty’s face ‘That’s it! You didn’t even do it yourself you coward! You left it to your thugs like you do everything! You let them clean the car as well so not even your own DNA was detectable. A car is never that clean!’

‘Shut up!’

‘No I won’t shut up. You had what you wanted, her daughter. If it was a boy you would make him become friends with Hamish too! Am I right? OH I’m so right!’ Sherlock was jumping up and down on the rooftop. ‘It was your ultimate revenge. Befriending our children and then making an end to it to hurt John and me. Your only flaw in the plan was that your daughter did get Janine’s character and not yours’

‘Shut up I said, don’t you forget I still have your Watson boy!’

‘Tell me I’m right, I am so right!’

‘Yes damn you you’re right! Satisfied? I wanted to turn Evelyn against him but she loves that stupid kid too much. She is so much like her idiot mother! I never loved her mother I hated to pretend that I did. She was pretty though, wasn’t she pretty? With her and my looks the girl turned out pretty well, right?’

Sherlock heard Evelyn gasp in his earpiece and John say softly ‘Sherlock…’

‘It’s your daughter, James’ Sherlock quickly said.

‘Oh yes, I know, she’s great, but too much like dear old mummy. She’s not like me you know? Kids should not be like one parent, why is parenting so difficult Sherlock? You know don’t you?’

‘Yes, I do’ Sherlock stalled for time. ‘But I also think it’s rewarding in the end’

‘You do? Yes you would…’ Moriarty looked at him. ‘Do you think Evelyn wants Hamish back?’

‘We all do’

‘I’m too old for this Sherlock, but I have to do it’

‘Why?’

‘Because you’ve just guessed about Janine; if you know that then I’m going away again and who’s going to take care of my girl then?’ Moriarty stretched his back and faced Sherlock ‘So I’m sorry but you just have to jump again. Bye bye’

‘I don’t think that he will have to, dad’ a voice at the other side of the rooftop said.

Moriarty turned around and saw his daughter standing there and started screaming.

Sherlock walked over to Evelyn but behind her Lestrade and John came up to protect her.

‘Where is Hamish, dad? Tell us now or I will never look at you again… ever’ Evelyn looked at her dad angry.

‘Evelyn I was joking to Sherlock I didn’t do anything to your mum! Of course not!’

‘Yes you did and I will never forgive you’ Evelyn said with tears in her eyes ‘But if you threaten to push Sherlock of the rooftop again and don’t tell where Hamish is, you are making everything even worse’

‘It’s all your fault’ Moriarty turned around and pointed a finger at Sherlock.

‘No dad, you did it all on your own’ Evelyn said when Lestrade put the handcuffs on Moriarty’s wrists.


	10. All's well that ends well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Oh Mycroft, stop being dramatic will you! I’ve been through hell and back the last week. Enough is enough!’   
> ‘Temper, Sherlock’   
> Sherlock sighed deep and stared out the window not replying to his brother.   
> It was quiet in the car for the next 15 minutes or so when Mycroft said ‘Look, I apologize Sherlock, I do know what you have been going through. I too was worried for Hamish, and to be frank, for your welfare as well having to deal with Moriarty again’

Hamish pulled the pillow over his eyes against the bright light. Damn that man, he thought to himself, for not putting the light out before he left. He didn’t even know how long it’s been since he’d gone. He lost count and there was no one left in the building. He knew that much. His throat was sore from screaming to let him out. He really had no clue why he did that anyway, maybe to try to get attention but from whom? The thugs had left with Evelyn’s dad, he saw them leave. He sighed and turned around as far as it was possible with his ankle still tide up.

He must have slept for a while because something startled him and he jumped up forgetting about his ankle.

‘Ouch that hurts. Who’s there? Help me! I’m here!’ he could hardly speak, his throat still hurting.

He sat on the bed rubbing his ankle which was swollen and was red when he heard voices outside his room and people running.

All of a sudden his door flew open and two police officers with guns drawn came in followed by detective inspector Lestrade ‘Hey kid’ he simply said.

Lestrade stepped aside and Sherlock stepped in.

‘Sherlock!’ Hamish tried to say but it came out in a whisper. He couldn’t help it but he started to cry when he saw his stepdad standing there.

‘Hamish’ Sherlock said with a smile and with two steps of his long legs he was near the bed and hugged Hamish awkwardly.

‘It’s alright, you can come in now’ Lestrade yelled out into the corridor.

In came his parents and Sherlock took a step back when Mary flew into Hamish’ arms.

‘Oh Hamish I was so worried’ she sobbed into his hair.

‘I’m okay, mum, really’ Hamish wiped his own tears away and hugged his dad who hung on to him like he would never let go again.

‘Okay you two, let him go for now, so we can free to poor bloke’ Lestrade held up a key and tried to unlock the chain around Hamish’ ankle. When it was freed he turned around to John and Mary; ‘First take him to a doctor to tend to that leg’

John frowned.

‘Oh, right, sorry’ Lestrade grinned. ‘Your dad will take care of that leg’ he smirked at Hamish.

‘Can we take him out of here now?’ Mary asked.

‘Go on’ Lestrade ruffled Hamish’ hair ‘I’ll come over tomorrow’

‘Are you coming Sherlock?’ John turned around to his husband.

‘You and Mary take Hamish home, John. There’s somewhere I have to go first’

John nodded ‘Right, I understand. See you later’

\--

Sherlock got in the car that was waiting for him outside.

‘Is everything alright with my nephew?’ Mycroft folded his newspaper neatly away.

‘Yes, he is’ Sherlock looked at his brother. How was it possible that he never showed any emotion what so ever and they said he, Sherlock, was an emotionless cold man?

‘Good’ Mycroft gave the driver his instructions and turned to his younger brother ‘now for that other matter; I’ve been doing what you asked me to do and I have looked into it’

‘Meaning?’ Sherlock asked.

‘I think it’s best if I let you find that out for yourself when we get there’

‘Oh Mycroft, stop being dramatic will you! I’ve been through hell and back the last week. Enough is enough!’

‘Temper, Sherlock’

Sherlock sighed deep and stared out the window not replying to his brother.

It was quiet in the car for the next 15 minutes or so when Mycroft said ‘Look, I apologize Sherlock, I do know what you have been going through. I too was worried for Hamish, and to be frank, for your welfare as well having to deal with Moriarty again’

Sherlock turned his head slowly and looked at his brother to see if he spoke in earnest.

Mycroft looked at him and nodded ‘Yes Sherlock of course I care, you’re my brother. Now can I talk to you about Janine?’

‘Yes’ Sherlock simply said and listened to his brother explain about his visits to the home where Janine was staying while he was busy. It was nice knowing he could always rely on his brother even though they didn’t see always eye to eye. He knew Mycroft had his back no matter what.

Before they knew it the car pulled over and they were at the home. Sherlock got out and was expecting to go talk to the doctors. Mycroft told him he had arranged for some new doctors to look at Janine but what happened next took even Sherlock’s breath away.

\--

‘Hamish, you have a visitor’ John smiled when he looked into Hamish’ room. Hamish was on his bed with a pillow under his swollen foot which his dad had put a bandage on.

Hamish looked up and sat upright when he saw Evelyn walk in the room. She was feeling a bit shy and stopped at the foot of the bed.

‘Evelyn!’ Hamish was so happy to see her. He patted on the bed ‘come sit here’

‘I don’t know if I should’ Evelyn said. ‘It was my dad who did this to you’

‘Oh come on, it was you who stopped him!’ Hamish smiled and patted on the bed again.

Evelyn sat down ‘I’m happy you’re okay’ she said looking up at him.

‘I am, Evelyn, don’t worry. I should worry about you, about where you will live now’

‘No, you shouldn’t’ Sherlock came walking in.

‘Sherlock, what?’ Hamish didn’t know what to say when Sherlock walked in.

‘I have a surprise for Evelyn’ Sherlock said.

‘For me?’ Evelyn stood up.

‘Look I’m not good in these sort of things, everyone knows that but when I heard about your mother I asked my brother to see to it that she would get the best medical care, and I mean the best! He did and when I went to visit her this morning I thought I’d find a frail woman. But I didn’t’ Sherlock walked over to Evelyn ‘Evelyn, I didn’t, she walked over to me and recognized me. It turned out that Moriarty had hired the staff himself (sorry your dad) and they had drugged her, she wasn’t even in some kind of coma. She was conscious all that time and aware of everything but could not tell anyone!’

‘What?’ Evelyn started to tremble ‘you mean…’

‘I mean your mum is as healthy as you and I are’ Sherlock smiled and took a step back.

Janine opened the door and stepped in supported by John but walking by herself.

‘Mum?’ Evelyn started crying.

‘Evelyn’ Janine cried as well and opened up her arms. Evelyn walked towards her mother and hugged her.

John and Sherlock quietly left the room hand in hand.

\--

‘I am so tired you wouldn’t believe it!’ John yawned.

‘I would’ Sherlock yawned as well.

‘What do you say, husband? Time for bed?’ John snickered.

‘I wouldn’t mind, I think I can sleep for days’ Sherlock rubbed his eyes.

‘Oh that was not what I had in mind’ John grinned at Sherlock.

‘In that case…’ Sherlock looked at John ‘I’ll race you to the bedroom’

John started laughing ‘God I wouldn’t mind if it would stay boring for once in a while’

‘So I’m boring?’ Sherlock arched an eyebrow.

‘God, no!’ John rushed to say ‘you know what I mean’

‘I do but boring isn’t good for me, you know what that does to my brain’

‘Yes, but can it please be something not involving my family for once?’ John stood up and stretched.

‘John, I didn’t fail you, did I?’ Sherlock looked insecure at John.

‘Oh Sherlock, how can you ever think that!’ John walked over to Sherlock and hugged him. ‘I love you and you did everything right! You can never fail me or Hamish’

‘Thank you’ Sherlock whispered in John’s hair.

‘For what?’ John asked surprised.

‘For always being here for me when I need you to’

‘Come here silly, let’s go to bed. I want to make passionate love with the love of my life’ John looked into Sherlock’s eyes. How was it possible that this man could be so insecure at times?

‘I thought you’d never ask’ Sherlock grinned. He bent over and kissed John on the lips. ‘I love you John’

John smiled ‘You make me so happy Sherlock. I love you so much’

When they walked towards their bedroom Sherlock said without turning around ‘Go to bed, Hamish’ and chuckled when he heard the door close softly.

‘One day you have to tell me how you do that, but not now’ John said as he pushed Sherlock on the bed while closing the bedroom door behind them.


End file.
